


Interlude - Dreamer's Rest

by Siana



Series: Don't Call it Fate [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siana/pseuds/Siana
Summary: There had always been something that connected them, beyond the blood on their hands and the death in their pockets.





	

“I’ve never seen anyone skate like that before,” Viktor says in the quiet candor of night.

They’ve been quiet for a while now, but Viktor knows Yuuri’s still awake. His hands are playing idly with Viktor’s hair, even as his eyes are closed and his breath is quiet.

Yuuri shifts, opens his eyes. “Like what?” he asks.

“Like you,” Viktor says and smiles at the expression on Yuuri’s face. “I mean, the way you skate. It’s different.”

“Uh-huh,” Yuuri says and closes his eyes again. He’s refused to lay his head on Viktor’s shoulder, arguing it makes for a horrible pillow and now they’ve found a compromise of both of them lying face to face on the pillow, arms entwined and legs lost somewhere in the tangle of sheets and each other.

“It’s true,” Viktor insists. He has watched the video countless times, attention glued closely to the screen so that he wouldn’t miss a single detail. He knew the routine before, but now he knows it twice, the way he had envisioned it and the way it was always meant to be.

“Is that so,” Yuuri says and it comes out muffled, because he’s turned to get both his hands to thread into Viktor’s hair and his face is now half pressed into the pillow.

It’s such a stark contrast to what Viktor knows Yuuri’s daylight persona to be. It never fails to awe him to see this side of Yuuri, to know he’s the only one Yuuri allows to see this.

Viktor shifts too, turning so that more of his hair becomes available for Yuuri, even if that means he can’t quite look at him properly.

“I always considered it my Magnum Opus,” Viktor says. “I wanted to write history with my first attempt at a senior competition. I wanted to win.” Maybe, Viktor thinks, he had known then that it would be his first and only chance at winning the Grand Prix. Yuuri would have won it, the way he skated it, he would have won where Viktor came in second.

Yuuri pulls on his hair in response. “Sorry,” he mumbles.

Viktor huffs a laugh. He isn’t sure what Yuuri is doing or if he’ll have any hair left after, but he can’t honestly say it matters all that much. Still, “you have to stay with me, even if I am bald,” Viktor says gravely.

Yuuri just grunts noncommittally.

They’re silent for a while, Yuuri doing his thing and Viktor pensive about memories he’d thought long forgotten.

“I thought so too,” Yuuri says after a while, having finished whatever he’d been doing and returned to cuddling with Viktor.

“Hm?” Viktor feels pleasantly drowsy, but Yuuri always, always captures his attention.

“About you. I’ve never seen someone skate like you do.”

Viktor is silent for a moment. It’s been ten years and he can’t quite recall the excitement he had felt at the time. How it had been to lose himself on the ice, forget the world around himself. But he must have done it like that. He still skates occasionally, but it feels emptier now, less vibrant than it must have been.

“Where did you learn how to skate?” Viktor asks.

“The question should be from whom,” Yuuri responds quietly. “From you.”

Viktor’s eyebrows shoot up and he is stunned for a moment.

“I copied you until I got it right.”

“That’s impressive.” Viktor smiles. He cards his hand into Yuuri’s hair and leans in for a kiss. It’s gentle and slow and it leaves them both slightly breathless. “I’m honored,” Viktor whispers and kisses Yuuri again. Yuuri sighs and his mouth falls open and Viktor follows the quiet invitation with inevitable devotion.

~*~

Watching Yuuri skate is easily a candidate for Viktor’s favorite pastime, he decides. It’s stunning, beautiful and Viktor is in awe because Yuuri’s never had a teacher other than Viktor’s recorded routines.

There are not many of them and the quality is often grainy and pixelated, but he has no doubt about Yuuri’s claims. Not when he sees the way he skates, when he can so easily see his own legacy in Yuuri’s moves, his legacy but brought to a culminating perfection Viktor had not been aware was missing.

He claps enthusiastically when Yuuri comes to a stop, face flushed and breathing hard. “It’s like watching music come to life,” Viktor says, equally breathless even though he hasn’t moved a muscle since the routine started.

Yuuri smiles and it’s on the shy side and it’s almost too much to handle. It’s like seeing Yuuri wearing his clothes, except it runs deeper, because these are Viktor’s thoughts, his hopes and dreams turned flesh, turned _something more_ by Yuuri himself.

He’s the first to say he’d been a pretty dramatic teenager, intent on maintaining an edge over his competitors, but the routine is lent maturity and yet also innocence by Yuuri’s performance. It’s perfect and Viktor only wishes he’d made Stay Close to Me into a pair skate.

~*~

“I looked up to you,” Yuuri says and it’s odd to have it out in the open like that.

Viktor preens and it is ridiculous, but also adorable and Yuuri kisses Viktor until he’s smiling helplessly and beautifully.

He’s freshly showered, but they haven’t left the rink yet. They should not be here, out in the open like that, stolen moments, but they are both strangers here in this place and there is safety in transience, because you can’t pin down what exists in the in between.

“Incidentally,” Yuuri says and keeps Viktor’s kissing-eager lips at bay with the palm of his hand, “I was a fan of both your skating and your, ah, killing.”

Viktor’s eyebrows shoot up and he gives up his insistent attempts at kissing Yuuri to death. “Oh?”

Viktor’s breath is hot against his palm so Yuuri drops his hand. “I don’t remember what came first,” he confesses. “My infatuation with your skating or your persona as the Snake.”

Viktor’s lips pull into a sly smirk. “Infatuation, huh?”

Yuuri blushes, but he refuses to look away.

Viktor presses a finger to his lips, still smirking and this can only end up with a bad idea on Viktor’s part. “So can I take that to mean you were following my career?” Viktor leans closer, “you might say, you were possibly even obsessed with me?”

Yuuri raises an eyebrow, a trick he had taught himself in front of a mirror because he’d seen Viktor pull it off once in an interview when he had been set to debut in the senior division and damn if it hadn’t been one of the most attractive things ever. “Were?”

Viktor blinks. “Were?” he echoes.

“You are implying that I am no longer obsessed with you,” Yuuri says serenely. “You did see my performance of Stay Close to Me, did you not? The one I practiced endlessly just so that I would get it right and then recorded and _sent to you_ , just so that you would give me the chance to talk to you?”

It’s a good thing Yuuri has long since accepted the ridiculous nature of his Viktor-obsession, so when Viktor stares at him with a bit of slack-mouthed shock, Yuuri has no qualms holding his gaze entirely unperturbed.

Eventually, Viktor smiles and shakes his head. “You are amazing,” he says and kisses Yuuri on the forehead. “Amazing and a little creepy.”

Yuuri shakes his head, fondly.

“You’ll have to tell me more about your obsession. I get it, of course. I am totally awesome and it’s natural to be obsessed with me.” Viktor preens some more, Yuuri hides a smile. “I want to know,” Viktor says then and it’s unfair how fast he can flip from dorky idiot to utterly and heart-wrenchingly sincere. “Everything about you. Even if it’s all about me, I want to know about your life before. What you did.” He rests the palm of his hand against Yuuri’s cheek. “I want to know how you learned to copy my work until it’s better than the original. I’ve never asked, but I want to know.”

He does not say, _because you know all about my life before and I know nothing about you, because you never wanted to tell me_ , but it’s there, unspoken.

“Okay,” Yuuri says, “I’ll tell you. Everything you want to know.”

Viktor hums, pleased. He cuddles closer, nuzzles his face into Yuuri’s neck.

“Will you do me a favor too?” Yuuri asks quietly.

“Anything,” Viktor says muffled against Yuuri’s skin. That’s so typical for Viktor, Yuuri thinks, to offer without reserve, regardless of what Yuuri could want to ask, Viktor would gladly grant him anything. He will have to make sure then, to never ask of Viktor what he cannot give. Because it’s Viktor and he would give it to Yuuri anyway.

“Will you skate with me?”


End file.
